Izuku Von Doom
by uzinaki
Summary: Esperando el momento adecuado en aquella montaña estaba el hombre que al ver sus sueños y su unica familia muertos en un mundo que ya no tenia nada que ofrecerle a el o a los ultimos sobrevivientes despues de lo que se conocio simplemente como la catastrofe decidió cambiarlo todo ya no simplemente como Midoriya ahora todos lo conocerian como Doom
1. El libro de Doom

El mundo a caido y pronto llegara a su fin no importa que es lo que haga o el poder que he acumulado a travez de todos los años que estuve recluido en esta montaña no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar a los ultimos sobrevivientes de un planeta condenado

El nucleo de la tierra necesitaria ser reabastecido y una maquina o poder que permita hacer eso tardaria un siglo y a este mundo solo le sobran horas pero eso no importa por que yo tengo un plan

Me dirijo a un santuario abandonado y escondido en el Himalaya la ultima esperaza no para salvar este mundo mas bien...Para que no exista

Hago todos los preparativos para el conjuro a escasos minutos de que el planeta se convierta por completo en una insignificante bola de hielo en el cosmos pero eso no me preocupa por que para Doom no hay marco de error

Me pongo en posición y empiezo a recitar el cojuro que sera la salvacion de todo lo que fue es y podra ser...

* * *

-Deberias rendirte-Escuche esa frase y vi al doctor frente a mi

Mire mis manos las cuales eran las de un niño para luego ponerlas en mi rostro y comprobar que mi rostro concordaba con el resto de mi cuerpo pero lo que mas me importaba en ese momento era una sola persona

-¿Mama...?-Fue mi unica palabra al voltear y encontrarme con ella el hechizo habia funcionado

Era un hechizo que utilizo gran cantidad de energia y poder magico poder que casi me cuesta mi alma y solo podria hacerlo una unica vez pero a cambio me permitio transferir mi consiciencia al pasado todas mis experiencias conocimientos y memorias ahora estan conmigo en un cuerpo mas joven y en un momento de mi vida en el que puedo alterar el flujo del tiempo para que la catastrofe no ocurra pero mas importante aun estoy a tiempo para salvarla a ella...

El medico empieza a dar una explicacion acerca de la falta de un don en mi persona JA eso ahora no es mas que un insignificante hecho tan relevante como un grano de arena en una playa yo he visto el verdadero poder y conozco muy bien como utilizarlo e invocarlo

Salimos del consultorio poco despues volteo a ver el rostro de mi madre y ella evita verme directo a la cara ella cree que me ha fallado de alguna manera quiero decirle que no es asi que en realidad al no tener un ''don'' se me ha regalado la verdadera fuente del poder pero mi mente no puede distraerse no puede ya que lo que ocurriria a continuacion seria la verdadera prueba de fuego para mi

Pasamos por un callejon despues de comprar en una tienda de conveniencia mi madre queria preparar algo especial despues de las noticias que el doctor nos dia pero sin que ella se diese cuenta 3 personas planeaban algo

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui-Hablo uno de los 3 bloqueandonos el paso mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar con un color azul

Mi madre pone su brazo delante de mi y hace que retroceda justo como lo hizo en mi pasado

-Parece que mami e hijo compraron la cena-Hablo otro de los sujetos quien era una masa de roca naranja que aparecio por detras de nosotros

Mi madre estaba cada vez mas nerviosa pero yo ahora a diferencia de mi pasado solo podia verlos por lo que realmente eran...

-Yo quiero al pequeño-Dijo la ultima de los integrantes quien era una mujer con grandes garras carmesi mientras me veia

-IZUKU CORRE-grito mi madre como la ultima vez pero yo no tenia intencion de hacerlo despues de todo...

-Y por que correria de unos simples insectos-fue lo unico que dije antes de canalizar un poco de energia y chasquear mis dedos haciendo que mi madre cayera inconsiente no queria que ella presenciara lo que iba a ocurrir

-Esta es su unica oportunidad arrodillense y rueguen por su vida o enfrenten la ira de Doom-Les doy un ultimatum mientras mis pupilas empiezar a emanar un poco de la manifestacion fisica de mi poder en forma de un brillo verde esperando que sus menes reconozcan la superioridad de Doom pero su respuesta es una que ya me esperaba

-Je este mocoso se cree mucho me divertire demasiado contigo peque...ugh-La mujer no pudo concluir con sus tonterias por que fue la primera en recibir mi castigo-¿Que es lo que me esta...?

Su piel empezo a desprenderse mientras empezaba a formar en mi un traje que me deberia servir por ahora hasta que pueda construir algo digno de mi dejando a esaarpia solo como un simple esqueleto que sus compañeros observaban con miedo

-TU MALDITO MONSTRUO-el hombre roca fue el primero en reaccionar frente a lo ocurrido de una forma tipica para esa clase de plagas

Yo solo respondi abriendo la palma de mi mano de donde se formo una esfera de energia que impacto justo en el centro del cuerpo del idiota lo suficiente mente lento como para que sintiera cada uno de sus organos ser destruido lentamente mientras era atravezado

El ultimo de ellos al ver lo ocurrido con sus compañeros comprendio lo que dije al inicio e intento escapar pero yo no estaba dispuesto a que su insolencia y peor aun su amenaza se fuera impune con un simple ademan de mi mano hice que el tonto volviera a mi presencia

-NONONO por favor dejame ir no volvere lo juro no dire nada-trato de suplicar por su vida pero el solo recordar como hubira privado de la vida a mi madre mato toda pisca de misericordia ante el

Extendiendo la palma de mi mano invoque otro poco de mi energia ahora en forma de un disco el cual atravezo lentamente la garganta del criminal el cual intento gritar desesperadamente y cerrar sus ojos frente al acto pero era inutil por que asi yo lo deseaba

* * *

-IZUKU-grito mi madre despertando para luego percatarse que se encontraba en su cama y que ya era de mañana

-¿Que pasa?-Me apresuro a entrar en su alcoba

-¿Estas...bien?-Me pregunta con incredulidad

Yo solo asiento fingiendo estar confundido ella solo se disculpa y dice que hará el desayuno pero al bajar a la cocina se sorprende al ver que todo estaba listo yo ya me habia encargado de ello

Ella esta sorprendida por no decir consternada pero deja ese sentimiento de lado y se dispone a compartir los alimentos conmigo...

En el pasado que yo tuve ella murio a manos de esa basura al hacer que yo escapara siendo torturada y violada repetidamente mientras que yo fui puesto en una casa hogar mi madre no me lo quiso decir pero mi padre en realidad era un doctor que habia sido asesinado por los Yakuza al no poder salvar a la hija de uno de sus jefes y para evitar que las represarías cayeran en nosotros nos oculto e hizo que usaramos el nombre de soltera de mi madre y dejaramos su nombre morir con el...el nombre Von Doom

Yo vi un mundo caer y casi ser reducido a un copo de nieve en la escala cosmica olvidado en el cosmos pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas de darles forma de crear un mundo mejor un mundo con verdadera proteccion un mundo que abrace el verdadero potencial infinito de la humanidad un mundo con...

DOOM

* * *

**_si te gusto este capítulo te pido por favor que lo sigas lo agregues a tus favoritos y dejes un comentarioy esi puedes te des una vuelta por mis otras historias eso siempre ayuda a publicar capitulos mas pronto sin nada más que decir me despido_**


	2. Lealtad

Han pasado 9 años desde mi llegada al viejo mundo y por el momento aun tengo que mantener un perfil bajo sobretodo por que hoy seria un dia que marcaria un antes y un despues en el destino del planeta

Terminan las clases y con ellas tambien se acaba el tiempo que utilizo para planear las mejoras a mis futuros trajes basadas en las ecuaciones con las que combine magia y tecnología que pronto serian una realidad solo necesitaría entrar a la famosa U.A. y conseguir los materiales necesarios

Pero alguien tomo la libreta en donde anote todo cuando pretendia meterla a mi mochila

-¿Que demonios es esto Deku?-Me pregunta la peste de Katsuki mientras abria el cuaderno-¿Que mierda...?

Le arrebato mis planos sin contemplación mientras sus lacayos al ver eso empiezan a rodearme

-Valla valla miren a quien le salieron agallas de pronto-Exclamo Bakugo mientras intenta intimidarme con un par de explociones de sus palmas

No he olvidado todo lo que este triste intento de ser humano hizo en nuestra juventud y realmente lo odio pero debo controlarlme y no llamar la atención aún

-Fuera de mi camino-Fue lo unico que dije antes de intentar salir nuevamente del salon

-No creas que un patetico quirckless como tu podra entrar a la misma escuela que yo YO SERE EL NUMERO UNO-Grito mientras se preparaba para intentar atacarme

-Yo no planeo entrar a esa escuela para seguir tu patetico deseo-le respondo mientras al parecer mi respuesta lo deja confundido-Solo planeo entrar ahi por conveniencia haci que fuera de mi camino

Me voy del lugar sin contemplaciones y me dirijo a donde pronto me necesitaran

Me encuentro en las calles de la ciudad en una ubicacion que casi nadie conoce en estos momentos un villano cuyo poder permite controlar y esconderse bajo la piel de un huesped estaria destinado a atacarme y ademas causaria un alboroto debido a que el supuesto simbolo de la paz cometeria un estupido error y lo dejaria libre pero yo tengo otros planes en mente y para ello la paciencia es un factor clave ahora mismo

-3...2...1...-Empiezo la cuenta regresiva

Y como solo podia ser natural una explocion sacude los alrededores y eso marca el inicio de mi operacion por lo que con un simple chasquido de mis dedos el traje que habria usado hace años aparecia en mi cuerpo

Sin prestar mayor importancia a la escena me dirigo a un callejón en especifico con el cual pronto me dirigiría hacia un escondite que aquellos idiotas que se hacen llamar heroes no pudieron hallar ni erradicar durante todo este tiempo

Como era de esperarse en plena luz del dia y con la conmocion en los alrededores la seguridad se vio reducida a solo un puñado de alimañas las cuales elimine sin ningun tipo de dificultad y con discreción hasta que llegue a la habitacion oscura que contenia a la que seria responsable de tanta conmoción

-Solo necesito un poco mas de san...

Interrumpi a esa peste al tomarla de su cuello apretandolo lentamente asegurándome que sintiera como lentamente el aire se le escapaba hasta que rompi su cuello y deje caer su cuerpo en el suelo de aquella habitacion solo para dirigir mi vista hacia la pequeña niña que se encontraba en esa habitacion

Ella me mira con miedo despues de lo ocurrido e intenta alejarse lo mas posible de mi mientras yo solo levanto y apunto mi palma hacia ella

-N-No por favor...-Susurro levemente

Ella espera que la ataque y quizá debería hacerlo después de todo fue su incapacidad y descontrol el responsable de acabar con mi mundo en primer lugar...

Me acerco aun mas y pongo mi mano en su cabeza mientras empiezo a invocar el hechizo correcto que hace aparecer un sello en su frente

-Usa tu poder...-Exclamo a la niña la cual me ve con incredulidad pero yo no estoy jugando- AHORA

Empiezo a ejercer precio en su cabeza lastimandola y obligando a qué ella ponga sus manos sobre mi brazo en un instante el sello en su frente se hace presente siendo iluminado

-Perfecto-susurro mientras la suelto

Está vez me pongo de cuclillas y ella intenta alejarse claramente desconfiando aún de mi

-Tu haz conocido lo peor del mundo y tú martirio se extenderá por el resto de tu vida pero hoy te ofrezco una alternativa simplemente tienes que extender tu mano y jurar lealtad al nombre de DOOM

Ella aún desconfía y no la culpo por ello pero la decisión que tomo fue la más lógica al tomar mi mano y renunciar al propósito que ellos tenían planeado para ella

Sonrió bajo mi máscara y cubro a la pequeña con mi capa para cargarla y abandonar este lugar

No soy ningún sádico y si puedo prevenir la muerte de un niño la haré después de todo que clase de soberano sería de no hacerlo

_**6 meses despues**_

Han pasado ya los meses y estoy a punto de ingresar a la que será mi nueva escuela mientras abro la puerta todos los presentes deciden no prestarme atencion a excepción de una persona

-¿DEKU MALDITO QUE HACES AQUI?- Grito Bakugo mientras me tomaba de la camisa-NO APLICASTE NI SIQUIERA AL EXAMEN ¿COMO MIERDA ENTRASTE?

-Cierto no lo hice...-Me liberé del agarre del idiota y me dirigí al pizarrón en dónde escribí mi nombre

Todos empezaron a voltear en mi dirección mientras lo hacía y me presentaba

-Mi nombre es Izuku Von Doom y yo seré su nuevo Maestro...

* * *

_**Si el capitulo les gusto les pido por favor que ****agreguen**__** este fic a sus favoritos y dejen un comentario eso me ayudaria mucho a continuar esta historia**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


End file.
